


In the Waiting Line

by bugheadjones



Series: Dick/Mac Drabbles [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadjones/pseuds/bugheadjones
Summary: It kills him to think that she'll leave one day without warning and he won't be able to find her.





	In the Waiting Line

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LiveJournal in 2006.

She reminds him a lot of his brother and, maybe, that's why he can't let go. He can't keep up with her half of the time, just like he couldn't with his brother. She knows more words than he does and it irritates him to no end. He knows that she wants to leave Neptune after graduation and it kills him to think that she'll leave one day without warning and he won't be able to find her. He kind of needs her to live now, he's been with her since a few months after his brother died and he doesn't want to know what could happen if she leaves him.  
  
He's never considered himself weak, but he is without her. He can barely spend a night without her now, much like he couldn't without his brother. He knows that if she leaves he won't be able to find her. Maybe, if he's lucky, she'll leave a note with some clues on it and he can take it as a sign that she loves him. At least a little bit. That's another thing about her. He's in love with her and has been since the first time she let him touch her, but she's never even muttered the words in his direction, not when she's clenched around him or when she's lifting herself out of bed to leave. It's one thing he never thought would happen to him. She's the first person, besides his brother, that he's ever loved and it hurts like hell that she doesn't love him back. Maybe, if she leaves a note, she'll finally tell him.  
  
There are a lot of things that he wants from her and a note is just the first of many. She leaves a lot, even if just for a few hours, and he panics before realizing that she just left to go to the store or to class or something that's not as important to him as it is to her. She never leaves a note and it hurts to know that she doesn't care enough to stop for five minutes and stop him from worrying.  
  
He knows that he'll be left alone to find her if she leaves, her friend isn't going to help at all. She's too good for him, and he knows, but he loves her and he needs her. Graduation is near for her and it's killing him. He's on edge at all times, trying to keep an eye on her, telling her everything that he can think to tell her, hoping that she'll stay if she knows how much he loves her.  
  
When she leaves she does leave a note and, if he looks close enough, he can see the light color, almost blending into the white paper, that says that she does love him. He knows that he won't be able to find her, at least not for a long time, but he's going to try. The note just makes him want to be with her more than ever, knowing that she does care, knowing that she does love him, and, when he thinks of everything she's ever said, he knows that it's going to take a while. He's hoping this is some kind of sick test. If he finds her, she'll stop running. She's too smart for him, too good, and it's going to take forever for him to catch up with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
